Knight Versus Dragon
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Toon Link races across the kingdom of Hyrule to rescue the fair Princess Zelda from the clutches of the wicked Magolor and his fierce dragon. Will our young hero succeed? Read on to find out what happens!


**Hello, fellow fanfic authors! This is a Toon Link and Corrin story I've been wanting to write for a while now. And it has a surprise twist ending that you may find quite amusing. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **Knight Versus Dragon**_

Toon Link raced across the forest riding his trusty steed, Keldeo. The fair Princess Zelda had been kidnapped by the evil wizard Magolor and it was up to him to save her. He had faced many perilous dangers on his journey; from giant monsters to haunted castles, but he finally managed to reach Magolor's lair. Just as he reached the accursed castle, a wall of fire erupted in front of him, startling Keldeo and causing him to throw Toon Link off his back. The young warrior quickly rose to his feet and drew his blade, ready for whatever would appear.

The air was quickly filled with deep, booming laughter. Out from the fire arose the demonic sorcerer Magolor. His physical appearance was the stuff of true nightmares. He was a wraith-like being whose "body" was composed of red and blue flames. His hands were a ghostly shade of white and floated about, detached from its body as he had no arms. He had sun-shaped rings on his "wrists". His eyes were a fiery shade of red and a white turtleneck covered his mouth. He wore a jester cap with a large golden crown on top.

"So, little boy, you've come to rescue the fair princess eh?" Magolor mocked as he outstretched his hand, causing a small orb containing Princess Zelda to appear. Princess Zelda banged on the orb and pleaded for Toon Link to help her, but her voice could not be heard. Magolor dismissed the orb. "You're too late, boy. The princess is _mine_ now! Why don't you run along home and play with your toys or something."

Toon Link drew his Master Sword and pointed it at Magolor, a silent demand for him to release Princess Zelda. Magolor threw his head back and laughed. "So you think you can take me on, huh? I'd love to put you in your place, but I don't want to deny my pet that pleasure. Why don't you play with him for a bit. Come forth, my servant!" A thunderous roar resounded through the forest.

At that instant, a monstrous dragon flew to Magolor's side. The creature had predominantly white scales and a blue underbelly that extended all the way to its tail. Its clawed feet were black and its neck was long. There were four antler-like horns on its head and its face had no eyes. It's wings were massive and its long tail ended in five spikes that gave it the appearance of a flower.

"Now, my pet, destroy him!" The dragon roared and fired a torrent of scalding water from its mouth. Toon Link cartwheeled away and fired several arrows at the dragon. The arrows bounced off the dragon's scaly hide. The beast quickly spun around to attack Toon Link with its tail. Toon Link leapt over its tail and attempted an overhead slash, but the dragon fired a blast of hot water at Toon Link, sending him falling to the ground.

The dragon pounced on Toon Link, but the young hero rolled away and slashed at the dragon's side with his sword. The dragon roared in pain and slashed at Toon Link with his claws, knocking him away. Toon Link quickly leapt to his feet and quickly tossed several bombs at the dragon's face, disorienting the creature enough for Toon Link to make a beeline for Magolor, who watched the fight with sadistic glee. Just as he was about to strike Magolor, the dragon grabbed Link with its tail and threw him aside.

Magolor laughed maniacally as Toon Link faced off against the dragon. "No mercy, gladiators! To the death! This is _marvelous_ entertainment!" The dragon charged at Toon Link and attempted to impale him with its horns. Toon Link slid under the dragon and rapidly slashed at its underbelly. The dragon roared in pain and tried to stomp on Toon Link, only for the young hero to roll out of the way.

The dragon tried to strike at Toon Link with its tail, but Toon Link grabbed its tail and swung it around a few times before throwing the dragon away. This was thanks to Toon Link's Power Bracelets, which granted him immense strength. With the dragon distracted, he tried to make another attack against Magolor, only to be stopped by another torrent of water by the dragon.

This was getting tedious. Toon Link needed to save the princess, not waste time with this beast! He needed to end this quickly. That's when he remembered his secret weapon: The Light Arrow! It's holy light can fell any evil being! However, the magic needed to create it was so strong and rare that only one could be created. It was meant to be his trump card against Magolor. Should he waste it on this creature? Would he be able to defeat Magolor without it?

Well, one thing was for sure, if he didn't do something soon, that dragon would eventually kill him. The dragon pounced on Toon Link again. On instinct, the young hero drew his bow and fired the Light Arrow at the dragon's heart. The monster shrieked in pain as the holy light enveloped it. But what happened next was completely unexpected. Instead of vanishing, the dragon seemed to change shape.

When the light faded, Toon Link's eyes widened in shock as he found himself staring at not a dragon, but a human. He was much older than Toon Link. He had albino skin, white hair, and red eyes. The armor he wore resembled the scales of the dragon. He wore a sash around his waist held together by a gold buckler on his left shoulder. He also wore a blue cape. Oddly enough, he was completely barefoot. In his hand was a golden chainsaw sword that was set ablaze.

"I owe you my life, brave warrior." The young man said as he kneeled before Toon Link. "My name is Corrin. I was a brave knight as you were until the wizard Magolor cursed me to remain in my dragon form, making me his unwilling slave. But thanks to you, you have given me my freedom. In return, I will help you save the princess."

Toon Link smiled and shook Corrin's hand. He stood up and the two faced Magolor together. "No no no!" Magolor shouted. "This isn't how it's supposed to go! You're supposed to _kill him!_ Actors don't get to deviate from the script!"

"I am no longer your slave, wizard!" Corrin declared, pointing his blade at Magolor. "This young knight has freed me from your curse, and together, we shall defeat you!"

"No, my scaly friend." Magolor replied, his voice cold and emotionless, yet dripping with utter hatred. As he rose into the air, storm clouds began gathering in the sky. "No, together, you shall _**DIE!**_ " Magolor fired dark lightning from his hands at the two warriors. Corrin and Toon Link dodged the lightning and Corrin took to the air, his cape transforming into a pair of wings. He turned his hand into a large mouth and fired several shots of water at Magolor.

The wizard created a star-shaped barrier to defend against Corrin's water blasts, then fired a ball of dark energy at the dragon warrior, knocking him to the ground. Toon Link leapt into the air and attempted to strike Magolor from behind while he was distracted, only for the wizard to teleport away and reappear to blast him with another dark energy ball. Link blocked the energy ball with his Mirror Shield, then fired a Sword Beam at Magolor. To his shock, the beam went right through Magolor.

Corrin spread his wings once again and charged at Magolor. He extended his right hand into a spear and attempted to impale Magolor, but again, it went straight through him. Corrin growled and rapidly slashed at the sorcerer with his blade, but his attacks had no effect. "Begone." Magolor said as he fired beams from his eyes, sending Corrin flying backward. Link fired several Fire Arrows at Magolor, but they all went through Magolor and ended up setting fire to the forest.

"Fools!" Magolor shouted. "You cannot defeat me! I am eternal!" Magolor placed his hands together and fired a large red and black beam of dark energy at the two heroes. Toon Link and Corrin leapt away to avoid the dark energy beam. "This is getting nowhere." Corrin said. "His body is too incorporeal to attack. There must be a weak point!" That's when he noticed the glowing jewel on Magolor's crown. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "I'll keep Magolor distracted. On my signal, strike the crown on his head."

Toon Link nodded and moved to safety. "Your friend abandoned you." Magolor said. "He's not as stupid as he looks."

"It doesn't matter." Corrin replied. "You're fighting _me_ , now." Corrin spread his wings and took to the air once more. He fired several blasts of water at the wizard. Magolor created another star-shaped barrier to defend against it, then created more star-shaped portals and fired lasers from them. Corrin skillfully dodged most of the lasers, but one of them grazed his wing and forced him to land. The dragon knight charged at Magolor, batting away the blue fireballs thrown at him.

Corrin attempted to strike Magolor with his blade, but Magolor opened a portal in front of him, causing Corrin to fall in. Corrin ended up reappearing through another portal and was quickly blasted away by another of Magolor's energy bolts, knocking him to the ground. "Imbecile." Magolor said. "What hope did a maggot like you have against Magolor the Mighty? Did you honestly think you could defeat _me?_ "

"Wasn't trying to _defeat_ you..." Corrin said. "...Was trying to _distract_ you. Now!"

Magolor turned around just in time to see Toon Link toss the Master Sword right at Magolor's crown. The wizard didn't have enough time to react as the sword shattered the crown. Magolor screamed in agony as dark lightning erupted from him. " _How can this be?!_ " he asked in complete disbelief. "How can two runts actually defeat me?! I... _**NOOOO!**_ " Magolor perished in a grand explosion.

At that instant, the orb carrying Princess Zelda appeared and faded away, freeing the princess. "You have my eternal gratitude, young warrior." Zelda said to Toon Link. "You risked your very life to rescue me, and because of your valiant efforts, the wizard Magolor is no more." Toon Link merely bowed in response.

"Princess, I am deeply sorry for all the trouble I caused under Magolor's service." Corrin said, himself bending a knee in front of the princess. "I shall try to atone for my sins as best I can."

"You have nothing to apologize for, my friend." Zelda said. "You were merely a pawn in Magolor's twisted game. Your actions were not your own. Besides, that's all in the past. It is time to look to the future. We have a lot of work to do to rebuild the kingdom. Now, let's return home."

Toon Link and Corrin took each of the princess' hands and Toon Link's trusty steed, Keldeo, strode to Toon Link's side. The four of them then took a bow as thunderous applause erupted in the auditorium. "We would like to thank you for attending this little play of ours." Corrin said. "We sincerely hope that you have enjoyed yourselves tonight."

Yes, it was a play. One a month, the residents of the Smash Mansion would put on a little play. This was entirely voluntary, of course. Tonight, Toon Link wanted to put together a play of his own, having never done so before. His play was rather simple: He would be the brave knight out to rescue the fair Princess Zelda (who was actually Terra dressed up as Zelda) from the evil wizard Magolor (who was actually a magic projection controlled by the real Magolor) and his dreaded dragon, who was actually Corrin. Toon Link even had one of the tournament's Pokemon, Keldeo, serve as his trusty steed.

As Toon Link looked over the cheering audience, he saw Link and Zelda in the front row seats. Link gave a thumbs up while Zelda mouth the words "So proud of you". It made the young hero smile to know that his play was a success.

He couldn't wait until next time.

 _ **The End!**_

* * *

 **Well, that ends my tale. Didn't see that coming, did you? Till next time!**


End file.
